


Three Words

by HeirOfHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ampora's Ocean, Felt High School, Fluff, M/M, Totally and completely fluff, Winter, christmas break, cleverly named places, first fic, seriously i mean, those are so clever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfHeart/pseuds/HeirOfHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad-written fiction about John Egbert and Dave Strider admitting their love for each other over a Christmas break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic I ever wrote and I really hope you enjoy it! It is set in December, when it was originally wrote. My friend convinced me to finally post this for everyone else to enjoy, so please do and feel free to comment!
> 
> Also this fic happens to be a very special one. I created an album out of Homestuck songs to be listened to alongside this fic. The links to the song will be found in the fic itself, and I can definitely post them elsewhere if requested by anyone.

A soft song introduces a classroom, the song welcoming the story of two young teenagers experiencing a new emotion. Song?, you quietly whispered questioningly, to which I reply yes a song is to be played as everyone reads (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgJXbu2cJss). A bell rung across the building, a sound that gave way to the mighty shouts from eager teenagers and disapproving sighs from scowling adults. The said building was a high school, which was named Felt High School. The teenagers were students; the adults were teachers, and the bell signaled the end of the last day of school and the beginning of the cold Christmas break that was about to begin in Portland, Oregon. Snowfall had already begun, proving to be a good start of the Christmas break that the bell had just signaled.  
You are a student at the mentioned school, sporting thick glasses, a set goofy buck teeth, and rather dorky look. You jumped at the sound of the bell, the loud ringing scaring you slightly. The students of your class began to excitedly file out of the class, except a few, who seemed to be waiting on you. They waited behind as you gather your belongings. As you begin to shuffle away from your desk, with your things bundled in your arms, a voice calls out from behind you.  
“Yo dude, you almost left your ID,” the voice said. You turned around to see who it was. The voice belonged to a boy whose ID read Dave Strider, a boy wearing dark shades which hid his eyes from view. The ID he mentioned was in his hands, extended for your reach. The ID turned to read the name John Egbert. Your name is John Egbert.  
“Haha, thanks Dave, I would have forgotten that if it wasn’t for you!” you grin, showing your teeth as you laugh lightly. Dave simply nodded in return, the sides of his lips slightly upturned to form a smile. “So Dave,” you continue, “what are you doing over the Christmas break?”  
“I ‘unno, probably make love to my fireplace, its fuckin’ cold here in Oregon,” he said, his voice hinting at his southern roots.  
“Well it is your first semester here, seeing you moved in during the fall. I know you haven’t seen much of Oregon yet, so maybe I can show you around? I know some great places we could visit!”  
“I dunno, the fireplace beckons for some sweet lovin’, and as newlyweds I gotta keep the gal pleased.”  
You laugh lightly at Dave’s ironic sense of humor. “C’mon, you don’t have anything else to do. I’m sure your family wouldn’t mind us hanging out too much.”  
A throat cleared in the background, interrupting the conversation between the two of you. “Excuse me, lovebirds; can we get a move on? Some of us have things to do.”  
Your cheeks grow a rosy red, one beyond what was normal on the cheeks of a shy teenager, whereas Dave however held strong to his poker face. “Yeah man, whatever works. Just call me and we can chill.”  
With a nod, you end the conversation and you and your group of friends walk out the classroom and walk down the halls. You continue to keep a light conversation amongst your group of friends going, as you all walk down the nearly empty hallway. Students had quickly absconded from the school, leaving leaflets of papers and Principal Caliborn behind in exchange for snow-filled winter days that were to be plentiful during the next few weeks.  
“So Rose, what about you; what are you doing over the break?” you asked Rose as you did Dave earlier.  
“Whereas my brother Dave had no plans for this break, I have a packed schedule to attend to. Kanaya and I have made plans to hang out tonight and whatnot; details shall be spared,” she continued on into a lengthy banter about her plans over the next few weeks, all of which she had planned precisely, which very much suited her character.  
As Rose continued her ramblings about her plans for the holidays, a girl closely resembling yourself closed her locker and excitedly joined in your group, interrupting Rose. “Eeek! Christmas break you guys! This is going to be great!” she squealed.  
“Yes, it is quite exciting Jade. This break should be a good one I do believe.” Rose nodded in agreement. The four friends absconded from the school, at a much slower pace than many students, enjoying their conversation. Once in the school’s student parking lot, a young adult, again resembling John somewhat, waved at the group of kids as they became noticeable.  
“Come on John and Jade! Jake is waiting for us to come help dad with dinner,” the young adult called, her voice beckoning the two of you to her vehicle.  
You say goodbye to your friends, waving them off as you walk towards her car. You and Jade slid into the car with the young adult, which you know as Jane. “Jane, hey! Ready for this break?” Jade practically shouted.  
“You’re darn tootin’ I am! I feel as if this winter holds some sort of magic though…” Jane said, trailing off as she began thinking about what it might be.

You are now Dave Strider and you just waved goodbye to Jade and John. You continue weaving your way through the parking lot, until you reach your elder sister’s car. Inside of the car your sister sat, jamming out to some strange song, which blared loudly in her car and secretively hinted the sound of cats meowing. Everyone is compelled to listen to the said song, curiosity absolutely overwhelming; everyone demands to hear it, wondering what this wonderful song might be (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mF7WdQcSkHI). You however know that your older brother whipped up this musical piece for her quite some time ago, but she still jams out to it frequently, as she has found it to fit herself very well.  
“Roxy, you’re listening to that track again?” Rose asked through the open window, already knowing what the answer was bound to be. You anticipated as well, knowing what the answer was to be.  
“Hells yeah! This tune is hella rad and I’m rocking out to the jams Dirk made, ‘kay?” she shouted over the music.  
You step inside the car, tuning out the loud ‘jams’ as much as was humanly possible. You could not, however, fully resist the beat and began bobbing your head, which was only slightly noticeable. Roxy went on a tangent about how her day went; currently talking about a book she had to read for class over the break and a paper to go with it. Suddenly she turned down the music and turned to look at the both of you. You stare back, somewhat inquisitive as to what she might want to know.  
“So what’s going down? Where am I to be taking you two, because I know you two have made plans already.”  
Before you could reply, Rose was already responding. “Dave will be going to John’s house, whereas I will be going to that nice seafood restaurant down across town, Ampora’s Ocean.”  
“Ampora’s Ocean? With who?” Roxy asked, curiosity gleaming in her light pink eyes.  
“A friend of mine, Kanaya. That is all.” she replied, excluding as much information as possible.  
“So Rose has a date I see! So I’m guessing after dining you’ll be going over to her place for the night?”  
“You would be correct. Sleeping over at her place because we will be out for quite the while,” Rose said, holding back as much as she could.  
Roxy noticing her holding back chuckled. “Alrighty, I won’t pry for details…yet,” she said, winking and giggling at herself. Rose rolled her eyes in response and turned to look out the window.  
She then turned to you, the smile already faded from her face. “And the Egbert house with you?” you hesitantly nod at her, and then silently pulled out your phone, unlock it and begin texting John, who replies rather quickly.

TEXTS:  
You: bro, apparently Rose is shoving me into your house going to be there soon  
John: alright! cool with dad. :)  
You: rad be over soon

You turn off your phone and pocket the device quietly, more confident that you have a confirmed location for sleeping tonight. Roxy quickly turned the music back up and began to pull out of the student parking lot, leaving the school for what was to be a rather exciting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday so I'll be posting Chapter Two and Three today!!!
    
    
    	You knock on the door gently, afraid of not antique door’s strength, but afraid of what might unfold beyond the door. Rose has known of your crush on John for some time and claims he returns those feelings, in secret. She claims he does at least; she tends to be very suggestive and hides the extent of her true knowledge. Along with this, she often teased at the both of you, suggesting even further that you have shared feelings for one another.
    	You knock again, this time with a bit more confidence than the first time. Your knocking is heard this time and the door opens rather slowly, until it reveals the smiling face of none other than John Egbert. Damn him and that cute fucking smile of his, you think to yourself. You nod at John wordlessly and let yourself inside the house, knowing that you are welcome at the Egbert household.
    	The living room was very open, a large couch and entertainment set appearing ever so inviting. A fireplace was lit, which burned on fresh firewood that occasionally popped and crackled. Stockings of different colors hung over the fireplace and a bright evergreen hid in the corner, covered in ornaments and an assortment of colored lights. Presents lingered under the tree and holiday spirit seemed to be screaming in the room. Christmas music played faintly in the background, completing the atmosphere. Music?, someone asks quietly, to which must be answered with a yes, even more music is offered as everyone reads this chapter (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfGWHTRQK48). A faint vanilla smell wafted throughout the house, which was often in the Egbert household, which is notoriously known for its baking. The smell was deliciously intoxicating, while for John it seemed literally intoxicating. As you walk in and turned to face John, he sticks his tongue out and points his finger down his throat. Adorably stupid, you continue thinking to yourself as you chuckle at John’s childish display of ironically un-ironic hatred for the scent.
    	“Well, welcome once again to casa de Egebert, Christmas edition,” he motioned around at all the Christmas decorations that loomed about, drowning those that dared enter in festivities of Christmas.
    	You chuckle as you continue to look about at the endless sight of decorations. “Hopey shit John; you literally deck the halls like you were her pimp.”
    	John gave a laugh, the one that you have always found absolutely irresistibly adorable. “Yeah, but Jane, Jade, and Dad really helped too!”
    	“And who can I thank for the smell?” you jokingly prod.
    	John shot a dirty look towards the kitchen and sneered in disgust. “Thank Betty Crocker, and her little batter witches for that.”
    	A voice shouted from the kitchen, belonging to an irritated and irate Jane. “I can’t hear you over the music John! Did you say something about my delicious cooking and wonderful Betty Crocker goods?”
    	John couldn’t help but cracking up and smiling, while you chuckle again, this time at Jane’s reply. You make your way over to the couch where John joins you, following right behind you. “Movie?” John asked, which of course, was the first word out of his mouth as he settled into the couch next to you.
    	“As long as none of them feature McCoughneigh, sure,” you say, purposely messing with John as you incorrectly say his favorite actor’s name.
    	“McConaughey, and of course the movie will feature him!”
    	“Then I’m parking it to bed, no time for some shitty actor such as him,” you say, teasing John with a hidden grin.
    	John whined in denial. “Don’t be such a loser, we’ll watch whatever you wantttt.”
    	You nod your head. “Good. But really I don’t give a shit, watch whatever your little heart desires my princess.”
    	“Yes, that is me, your little princess,” John mocked. “And Lone Star it is!” John shouted ecstatically, displaying a winning grin.
    	“Dude no. I feel like Magic Mike is more your thing,” you snicker a bit as you almost smile. You hold it back though, keeping your poker face, though cracks were visible, though only slightly.
    	John lets out a loud snort, and then falls off the couch as he explodes from laughter. He hits the floor with a hard thud and continues to laugh, even as pain spreads through his back and shoulders. Laughter fills him up and he cannot stop, he just continues on. After almost a full minute of laughing, heads poked out of the kitchen to assess the situation that was occurring.
    	“Bro have some chill, it was only an ironic joke, nothing more.”
    	Between laughs, John manages to get phrases out. “You and your—” he laughs and heaves another breath. “—irony, oh my gog!”
    	After several more minutes of laughter and wheezing from John, he finally takes a hand that you have extended for him. Once the both of you settle once again, you begin to watch Lone Star, just as John had wanted to.
    
    	You are John Egbert and WOW is your heart racing. Your heart is racing extremely fast. You are terrified Dave can hear your heart hammering heavy inside your chest and the sound of it drumming rings through your ears loudly, over the movie. You swear that your heart is louder than the movie, that Dave can hear your heart proclaiming its love for the one and only Dave Strider.
    	 You know every word to the movie, so you are not really paying as much attention as you should be. Dave seems to be watching it, but you catch Dave glancing at you every once and a while, behind his tinted. The looks, you swear, seemed observant and suspiciously alluring, hiding perhaps a deeper meaning.
    	You think back to what Rose had told you some time ago—how Dave is crushing on you just as you are on Dave. Though she never directly stated such, through careful hinting and playful gestures she suggested to you both the idea that you secretly liked one another. You both paid no mind to it at first, but began to realize that she could be telling some truth. 
    	You gulp and look over to Dave, whose eyes are lost in the movie. You stare at Dave, your eyes trying to decipher what you could of the poker face Dave always wore. You can not even imagine what he is thinking; let alone what his true feelings for you are. You let out a quiet sigh of frustration and close your eyes, settling into the couch a little deeper as you slowly begin to fall asleep. From the kitchen, Jade is playing a soft melody that soothes you to sleep, a lullaby on her flute. The crowd is wild, MUSIC, they cry, and music I offer up to the crowd (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JsOxLve0zs).
    
    	You are Rose Lalonde and Kanaya’s jade eyes seem to be staring directly into your soul. At least that is what it feels like to you. Your chest feels tight at the sight of Kanaya’s bright, glowing face once you both got back into the car. You quickly grow flustered, but find the ability to hide your face in the darkness that had swooped in as the two of you dined in Ampora’s Ocean.
    	“Did you enjoy dinner?” Kanaya asks you politely, her words perfectly annunciated and precise, cutting through the silence between the two of you like a chainsaw.
    	You give a small smile and nod. “It was just lovely, as were you. It was a grand dinner, I assure you. Your company brings me much pleasure.”
    	Kanaya’s red cheeks became slightly visible in the moonlight. “Why thank you,” she said, smiling. “You were wonderful as well darling.”
    	“You are just too kind Kanaya, too kind I say.”
    	“Rose,” Kanaya muttered.
    	“Yes?”
    	“I think…” she started, trailing her thought out in her mind.
    	“What do you think?” you quickly responded.
    	Kanaya smiled again. “Oh, never mind. It’s nothing to worry about.”
    	You arch an eyebrow high. “Are you sure, Miss Maryam?”
    	“Oh, absolutely positive, I assure you.” she briskly nodded.
    	You know the next three words that Kanaya wanted to say well. You said them over and over to yourself in silence, the words playing out in your head as the two of you ate dinner together. You both gave each other many chances to say the words, but neither of you would take the bait, you just could not admit to the other that you wanted the other as more than friends.
    	Those three words you longed to tell her so much. I love you.
    	“I love you too, Rose,”
    
    	You are Dave Strider and holy fucking shit is this really happening oh jegus. The room is enveloped in a blanket of darkness. You are guessing it is around midnight or so. The movie has ended and the credits are rolling; the kitchen lights are off and all is quiet all throughout the house. All except the crashing sound of your heart in your chest as you begin to truly realize what was happening in that moment.
    	You look over to your shoulder for confirmation that this was indeed happening and was actually a thing. John Egbert, the dork that you are so desperately in love with, rested on your shoulder. His eyes are closed, his chest rising and falling gently as he breathed silently. You could think of so many words to describe John in this moment, every word but ‘yours’. You want to call him that the most, but you know better than to do such, as it could very well ruin your entire relationship.
    	You begin to take action. Slowly, you move your free arm under John’s legs, right at his knees. You ever so gently lift John up, careful not to wake him up. You know that John is a heavy sleeper, but are careful not to wake him anyways. You then walk out of the living room and up the stairs, to John’s bedroom. You silently open the door, and then slip inside, laying John in his bed. You go to the closet, grab a few blankets, and lay on the floor, next to John’s bed. 
    	“Goodnight John, I love you,” you whisper, before you yourself fall asleep.
    
    	You are now John Egbert and you come to the conclusion that you must be dreaming. Opening your eyes, you look about at your surroundings. You could hear ominous noises and mystery begins to consume you. MUSIC, someone screeches; calm now, pleading with that someone, yes, there is more music, now calm down please (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uptvTul6I3Q). You quickly observe that you are in some mystic realm of your dreams. Trees of glowing blues loom overhead, yellow salamanders waddle about, and a cold breeze pushes against you. You look above at the sky, which is filled with black clouds, covering anything beyond them. Fireflies dance in the air, brightening the area around you. From the distance, you see Dave appear. Dave walks up to you slowly, stopping as your faces are inches apart. You can hear the sound of gears and ticking as Dave draws closer to you, like a watch is hiding in his pocket, revealing its location by calling out the seconds as they drew by ever so slowly.
    	Dave wore not his shades, but instead vibrant red eyes that stare directly at you, almost into your soul. They burn you as you look into them, the passion hidden within them a fury. Dave’s eyes looked at you longingly and almost desperately. Dave mouths something to you, a short phrase that you did not catch. He mouthed it again and again, but you cannot make out the words. As soon as he would speak the words, they would die on his lips, never to reach your ears.
    	The music changes, as does the mood. MORE!!!, someone is too excited, perhaps they should take a break, honestly (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_ITpDhYvaI). Suddenly and almost uncontrollably, you lean in slowly and hesitantly then press your lips against Dave’s, your cold lips press against Dave’s hot, warm lips. His lips were just as his eyes were, burning hot like lava. The sound of ticking grows louder, a clock’s noise rings from every direction. It is then, suddenly, you can hear the words, and they vibrate through your bones and sound through your soul.
    	I love you, it said.


	3. Chapter 3

            You are John Egbert and you just woke up. It seems to be the morning, the sun glares at you through your open blinds across the room. You faintly hear the sound of your alarm playing, attempting to wake you. _MUIISIC!_ , the madwoman screams; I understand her not, but here is the tune to which John awakes to (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_5I77JvtFw>). You groan in agony as you realize that it was early, yet you are relieved you did not have to get ready for school.

            You begin observe a few things.

            The first thing you notice is that you are lying in your own bed, not on the couch where you had apparently fallen asleep at. This meant that Dave had carried you upstairs and put you in your bed so you could sleep comfortably. You would have to thank Dave for doing that.

            Which lead to your second point, Dave. Where was he? You look over to the floor to see an empty pallet sprawled out across the floor, showing that he was awake and about the house at this point. You would have to find Dave to thank him for putting you in his bed.

            The third and last thing to observe was the dream. The dream was replaying through your mind over and over again, the kiss being the focal point of your replaying. You had dreamt of kissing Dave. You can still remember the incredible warmth Dave’s lips brought to your body and you are sure of one thing: you want more.

            You climb out of bed and groggily make your way down the stairs, your mind still a blur. You head into the kitchen where you find Dave sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal. Dave looked up as you entered and waved his spoon at you as he munched on cereal. You grumble back as a reply.

            “Sleep well princess?” Dave questioned.

            “I did actually,” you mumble quietly.

            “Well I was cuddling with you, until you shoved me right out of bed.”

            “You, cuddling? I find that verb very odd with your name.” you poked at Dave, even though your eyes were heavy and begged for more sleep.

            “Ouch man. I think I need to go to the hospital for those sick third-degree burns. Nasty shit you got going on.”

            “Arsonist here, sorry folks, casualties aren’t really my deal,” you continue on with Dave’s ironic shtick.

            “Ooh, mad flamer over here am I right?”

            “Hell yeah,” you reply.

            With a chuckle, Dave gets up and places his bowl into the sink, then excuses himself to tidy up the blankets he used to sleep with last night. You enjoy yourself to some breakfast as Dave puts away his pallet and finish before he comes back down. You put your bowl in the sink to be washed later as well, and leave the kitchen for the stairs.

            You reach the top of the stairs when you almost slam into Dave, who quickly left your room. Dave quickly apologizes, but you say nothing, only staring wide-eyed at your friend who stands in front of your, unaware of the situation.

            “Bro what’s up? You look horrified,” Dave asks, examining the expression that is spreading across your face.

            You only point upward and Dave sees what you are so astonished about. Above the two of you, right at the top of the stairs, there is a mistletoe that hangs down, right over any passing people that may exchange greetings on the stairs. You stand, absolutely speechless, while Dave is somewhat baffled as well, but suppresses a grin.

            This is where the truth reveals itself.

            But suddenly, music plays to fit the current mood. That is when, of course, the madwoman from before goes absolutely crazy. She is escorted away and the song is played (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmEZzp7o8i8>).

            You both lean in to one another, your eyes trained onto one another, your hearts beating fast, and your lips coming together for the first time. Your lips finally connect, your wind-chilled lips meeting with the heat of Dave’s lips. A shock goes through both of your bodies as the two of you begin to realize how right it feels, how perfect you two are for each other.

            The kiss is drawn out longer, while Dave is pressing you against the wall, kissing you harder as the kiss continues onward. You, recovering from shock, begin to kiss back harder, showing in the passion you have held in for quite some time.

            Your mind flashes back to the dream, to the kiss you had with Dave then. It compares nothing to what is happening now, of Dave’s true lips pressing against your own. Dave begins to fumble through your messy hair and you put your arms around Dave’s waist. The fight of passion continues, drawn out for several minutes before you both break apart, gasping for breath.

            Your breathing is heavy and your chest is tight, but the same is for Dave. Dave holds you against his body, comforted by how your bodies conform together as one, as if it were always meant to be.

            It takes the two of you a while before you can finally separate from one another, when you both finally realize that it is not a dream, that it is reality.

            Finally, looking into each other’s eyes, you both say the phrase you have desired to say from the very beginning, the truth behind it all. You can finally admit your feelings to him, and his to you. You can finally say how you have felt the whole time.

            You can finally say…

            “I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic has ended! Yes it is short and yes it could have been far better, but it is what it is. I will start posting another JohnDave Monday (for the Homestuck anniversary) and hopefully post a new chapter every Friday. I hope everyone looks forward to reading the next JohnDave fic (it is so much better, I assure you).
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
